


Teamwork

by BadAtPennames



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Titan Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAtPennames/pseuds/BadAtPennames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a minor equipment mishap Eren and Levi battle titans as a team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm looking for a beta reader. I have another fic completed but the editing is killing me. Anyone who isn't afraid to tear apart someone else's writing would be great. Leave a message in the comments if you're interested.

Out of the corner of his eye Eren had seen Levi zipping through the air when a titan had grabbed the wire from his maneuver gear and snapped it. 

The captain had immediately tumbled out of the air.

_Captain!_

Eren hadn’t seen where he had fallen.  It was completely by chance he had seen anything at all, but he knew approximately where Levi had been.  The older man had just swung away from the tree with the funny growth on the side of its trunk. Eren made that tree his goal.

He shoved aside the titan he had been grappling with and pivoted.  Eren charged, knocking titans out of the way, destroying anything that crossed his path. 

There was shouting behind him.  There almost always was when he was in titan form.  Everyone was desperate to confirm whether he had his wits about him. 

He didn’t have time to allay their fears.

He had to get to Levi.

He skidded to a stop when he reached the tree and whipped his head around, eyeing the ground, looking for a body.  There wasn’t one.  There wasn’t even a smear of blood.  Hesitant relief and confusion swam through him.

_Where did Captain Levi go?_

A sharp horsefly bite by his left shoulder grabbed his attention to see Levi swing onto him.  Eren must’ve looked bewildered even in titan form.

“I only lost one wire.  I still have the other.”  _Obviously_.

Eren gave a sharp nod then turned his attention back to the battle.  The path he had carved to get to Levi had already been closed up by titans, barring them from the rest of the survey corps.  The current tree cover was not ideal.  They had a few dotting the landscape but it was no dense forest.

“I’m going to have to stay stuck to you,” Levi said lowly, having taken up roost next to Eren’s ear.  The captain’s hand had grabbed a fistful of his titan hair, using it as a grip to maintain balance.  He had readjusted the anchor of his maneuver gear with a slight sting so that it now dug in closer to the juncture of Eren’s neck and shoulder.

By now, most of the titans in the area had turned their attention to Eren and he heard an audible sigh by his ear when they began to ignore their smaller, human targets.

He knew there were more than he could fight before the rest of the survey corps cut the horde down from behind.  If it weren’t for his small commanding officer perched on him, he probably would have given into the impulse to tear them all apart and kill as many as he could.  His first priority, he reminded himself with some difficulty, was keeping Levi safe.

Regardless of whether or not the captain agreed.

Eren watched as the first titan neared him and began to hunker down, thighs tensed, arms widened outwards.

“What are you planning?” the voice next to his ear didn’t sound upset, just curious.

When the titan, a ten meter class with a mustache, reached him Eren shot his arms out, latching onto an arm and leg and lifted it bodily.  He straightened his legs, raising the titan over his head and took a single step forward before launching it at the next three that had almost reached them.  The quartet crashed to the ground, a tumble of limbs.

“Oh hoh.  Not bad.”

He spun and dashed away from the rest of the advance.  He could feel Levi crouch down on his knee for balance, doing his best to hold on.  Eren ran at an angle so he could get an eye on the group and still put distance between him and them.  It wasn’t fast enough to make a good escape, but fast enough that the pursuing titans could pace him without gaining. 

When he saw a few still lumbered about aimlessly, Eren let out a roar.  It effectively pulled their interest to him.  As long as he held their attention, the survey corps could pursue them and pick off the titans chasing him and the captain. 

He scanned the area and saw a copse of trees a little distance off.  He headed for it.  Whatever gave his comrades the advantage, he would take.

“There are two closing in behind us.  They’re faster than the rest, if you speed up now, you can fight them right before you hit those trees.  We should be able to take them down before the rest of the group catches up.”

In response, Eren sped up.  As Levi predicted, he was able to put a good distance between the duo and the larger group of titans. 

“Now.”

Eren spun around, not quite stopping from his sprint and went after the closer of the two.  Levi shot his wire out to the second, swords out and slashing before it could react.  The captain landed on the far shoulder and rode the body down as it fell to the earth, leaping away as it began to disintegrate.

Eren quickly smashed his fist through the neck of his titan, blood steaming off his hand.  He pulled his arm free and tossed the corpse aside and walked towards Levi. 

He crouched down and opened his palm, the back of his hand resting on the ground in front of the captain.  Levi looked up at him, an unreadable expression on his face, before stepping onto the tip of Eren’s finger.  Two sure strides and he was in the center of the hand.

_I’ve got him in the palm of my hand!_ Eren heard himself snort at the joke in his head as he gingerly lifted the captain back up.

“I know what you’re thinking and it’s not funny.”

Eren made another choked laughing noise as he set a vaguely irritated Levi back on his shoulder by his ear.  Once he felt the captain settle back into position, he dove in amongst the trees. 

The rest of the titans were nearly upon them.  The humans pursuing them close behind.

Eren dodged around the few tree trunks to give his fellow soldiers more time to pick off the group of titans until he saw they were starting to close in on him from the sides.  He pivoted and ran out of the trees.

“You could have fought them,” Levi commented.

Eren raised a hand and cupped it protectively over the captain.

“You don’t need to worry about me.”

Except that Eren did.

The titans began to trickle out after them, but a glance back told Eren that there were fewer of them.  It still wasn’t a small enough number for him to be comfortable fighting while he had Levi on his shoulder, however.

He looked around for another grouping of trees.

“To your left.”

Eren didn’t pause to look before changing direction.  Immediately he saw what Levi was after.

It was a single tree quite a distance away.  The closer he got to it, the more he realized that the solitary tree was absolutely massive.  It had been difficult to tell when it was the only thing around on the landscape.  He had originally thought it was much closer before he grasped that it was a trick of the eye.

Even in titan form, Eren would be incapable of wrapping his arms all the way around it.

He had never seen a tree so big.

When he reached it, he looked back to see that the advancing titans had strung out into more of a line than a huddled mass as the differences in their speed and stamina became apparent.  He dodged around to the far side of the tree and waited.

Levi shot off his shoulder to a branch high overhead.  Even with a single wire, he still moved more expertly than most with the maneuver gear.

“On your left!”

Eren reached out and grabbed the face of the titan that had appeared, slamming it into the ground and stomping on the back of its neck until it was a smoking mess.

“Again on your left!”

The second one went down in much the same way as the first.

“Two on the right!”

Eren beat their heads together until he just had crumbling bits of smoking skull in his hands.

He heard a ‘tsk’ up above him.

“The right!”

A thunk above him alerted him to the arrival of another member of the survey corps.  He was already turning to his right when Mikasa swept down and neatly removed a chunk of flesh from the back of the titan’s neck.

More soldiers quickly arrived and between Eren’s efforts and the flash attacks of his allies, they whittled the mob of titans down. 

A sudden pinch and Levi was back on Eren’s shoulder.  He startled before realizing there were no more titans in the vicinity.

“Bring me back to my horse.”

Eren walked over to where the knot of soldiers and horses waited before raising a hand for Levi to step into so he could lower him down.

Levi’s boots touched the ground and his eyes swept over the group.

“Where’s my horse?”

He received a number of blank looks as an answer.  Before Levi could take a step, Eren reached down and gently pinched the captain around the midsection and lifted him up, watching as Levi’s feet dangled in the air for a moment before cupping both hands him.

“Eren…”

The titan shifter raised the captain up to his chest and held him there.

“Hey!  You’re not exactly a block of ice!”

Eren pulled the top of his hands out slightly so he could peer down at his annoyed superior.  When the captain was so much smaller than Eren he was adorable.  Still deadly, but adorable.

Eren raised his hands to his face, brushing the tip of his nose against Levi’s chest.

If anything, Levi looked more irritated.

Finally, with a reluctant sigh, he reached out and patted Eren’s nose.

“I’m riding on your shoulder.”

The captain found himself gently picked up by careful fingers and deposited by Eren’s ear.  The titan shifter let out what sounded suspiciously like a contented hum.

When they returned to the wall, Eren maintained his transformation until they reached the survey corps HQ.  He lowered Levi to the ground and then steam escaped as he released the form.

Levi stepped up onto the smoking carcass and pulled a semi-conscious Eren free.  The younger soldier threw an arm around Levi’s neck almost drunkenly, collapsing against the older man’s chest.

“Captain Levi…” he breathed.

“What is it?”

“I’m glad you’re safe.”

Levi was about to respond when what little strength the kid still had fled his body as sleep overcame him.

“You really are a brat,” Levi murmured before hoisting Eren a little higher in his grip and dragging him into the castle.

-

When Eren woke up, he was clutched around a pillow that smelled just like…

“Captain?”

“What?”

The sound of a page turned and Eren opened his eyes, raising his head to see Levi sitting next to the bed in a chair pulled over from his desk.  A book was in his hands, but his gaze was settled on Eren.

“This isn’t my bed.”

“I’m aware.”

“You brought me to your room?”

“You had a death grip on my arm.  I couldn’t get you off.”

Eren thought about that a moment.

“Does that mean you laid down in bed with me?”

Levi’s eyes fell back to the book and he turned another leaf.

“You didn’t read that page.”

“Shut up,” Levi said.  A slight brush of red spread over his cheeks.

Eren’s eyes fell back to the other side of the bed separating him from the captain.  There was a depression in the pillow.  He slid his arm under the blanket.

“It’s still warm on this side.”

“That was you.  You just rolled over.”

“Weird that it smells completely like you and not at all like me.”

“Did you just sniff my pillow?”

“I promise I won’t tell anyone else we slept together.”

Eren yelped as the pillow closest to Levi suddenly hit him directly in the face.  Unfortunately for Levi, it didn’t smother the sound of the kid’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Levi would let Eren do more or less what he wanted while he offered minor direction. He always sort of struck me as fairly hands-off with his team, confident in their abilities.


End file.
